Coup de foudre à Londres
by loveCullen76
Summary: Melissa, 19 ans, à quitter sa ville natale pour partir à Londres et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et si tout ne se passait comme elle l'avait pensée et que sa vie prennait un virage à 200 km/h ? Avec Rob et le cast de Twilight. All Human.


**Coucou chères lectrices ^^**

**Voilà je publie enfin me fanfiction, je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon.**

**Enfin trève baliverne, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre espérant que vous l'aimerez même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, il fallait bien un point de départ. Bon quelques précision, tout d'abord l'histoire ce passe à Londres, dans des lieux réels ( aucun n'est inventés ) ensuite cette fiction est avec Rob et non Edward et Bella. Ensuite... Et bien lisez et vous verrez, si je vous aimez mon histoire sachez que je posterais souvent ( au moins deux à trois fois pas semaine ). Ensuite.. Hmm.. Je met mon histoire en rated M, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura tout de suite puisque ce sera la première fois que j'en fais. Voilà je cros que j'ai tout dit..**

**Bon et bien maintenant je vous laisse lire**

_29 novembre 2009, Londres, Royaume-Unis._

Assise sur la petite banquette noir, tête contre le carreau regardant au travers de la vitre dans un taxi noir - taxi typique de Londres, regardant le paysage défilé sous mes yeux, ces grattes ciels, ces monuments, ces parks, tout était absolument magnifique - je soupirais. Comment ma vie avait-elle pu changer à ce point et devenir aussi cauchermardesque ?

La nuit tombait et les lampadaires s'allumaient les uns après les autres tout doucement. Des personnes, couples ou célibataires, ce promenaient main dans la main, riant et parlant, ou seul dans ces rues si sombre promenant simplement leur chien. Certaines plaisantaient avec leurs amis ou leurs compagnons alors que d'autres marchaient silencieusement écouteurs dans les oreilles et mains dans les poches.

Je soupirais une nouvelles fois et regardais l'heure, il était à présent 7 p.m, le temps ne passait vraiment pas vite. Non, il passait lentement, faisant duré cette journée horrible qu'était le 22 septembre 2009. Encore un peu déroutée - pour une petite française comme moi de changer d'heure ( de passer d'heure à p.m ou a.m ) et d'être dans un autre pays - je bayais discrètement et luttais afin de garder mes yeux ouverts et de ne pas m'endormir.

- Nous sommes bientôt arriver Mademoiselle. Me prévint le chauffeur de taxi en tournant sa tête vers moi alors qu'il s'arrêtait en vue du feu rouge, me sortant ainsi de ma torpeur.

- Très bien. Le remerciais-je en me rasseyant correctement tout en replacement mes cheveux en les nouant d'une queue de cheval.

Tandis que je me remis droite sur la banquette et m'étirais comme je le pouvais dans ce petit espace, le chauffeur redémarra et le trajet reprit son cours malgré le faite que les rues et les routes de Londres soient peuplés de personnes et de voitures.

Ma présence dans un pays étranger était dû à un changement radical d'air, mon passé même s'il ne comportait seulement que dix-neuf années avait été extrêmement mouvementé et j'avais voulu le fuir en partant loin de chez moi. J'avais décidé de partir loin de toute cette hypocrisie et cruautée qu'était ma famille, ou tout du moins mon ancienne famille car pour moi tout cela n'existait plus et je considérais a présent, ma nouvelle vie, comme une nouvelle naissance.

Après être rester de longues minutes dans le taxi celui-ci se stoppa enfin devant un hôtel, un magnifique hôtel éclairé par de magnifiques lampes placé à différent endroit. L'hôtel était presque majestueux, avec sa hauteur immense, ses couleurs mordorée donnant un peu plus de charme à la face - surtout la nuit car celle-ci était éclairée et la couleur ressortait parfaitement avec les lumières -bordés par d'innombrables fenêtres et portant l'insigne _Thistle Piccadilly_ **(ndlr de l'auteur: C'est un hôtel existant vraiment à Londre). **On aurait presque pu croire que ce fut un chateau si un major d'homme n'était pas posté à l'entrée attendant l'arrivé ou le départ des clients.

- Nous sommes arrivée Mademoiselle. M'avertit le chauffeur en arrêtant le compteur et en se tournant vers moi un air lasse sur le visage. Cela vous fera cinquantes livres s'il vous plaît.

- Attendez que je trouve cela. Répondis-je en prennant mon porte feuille Louis Vuitton marron que j'en sortant l'argent. Tenez et merci encore.

Je sortis du taxi et le chauffeur - assez grassouiller et petit avec peu de cheveux sur le crâne et une barbe bien trop prononcée - m'aida à sortir mes valises du coffre. Une fois celles-ci sortient, celui-ci partit en emmenant une autre dame dans son taxi cependant qu'un major d'homme travaillant pour l'hôtel vint m'aider à prendre mes sacs qu'il posa sur un porte bagage. Je l'en remerciais d'un sourire et lui emboîtais le pas.

Posant ainsi mon sac Chanel sur mon épaule droite je refermais correctement mon impair Dior, que ma meilleure amie Lindsay, m'avait acheter pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière et rentrais à mon tour dans l'hôtel. Je ne fût pas étonnée qu'il fusse aussi beau qu'a l'extérieur, sauf que c'était tout de même plus moderne, des canapés noir en dain bordaient les murs et de petites tables en bois ciré ce placaient au devant. Le major d'honne s'arrêta à l'accueil et me laissa au bon soin du personnel se chargant de l'accueil. Ce fut un jeune homme ayant une vingtaine d'années et portant une insigne sur son ensemble noir au nom de Sébastien qui me prit en_ charge_.

- Bienvenue au _Thistle Piccadilly_, désirez- vous un renseignement? Me dit-il presque automatiquement en me regardant furtivement.

- Bonsoir. Hmm.. Oui j'aimerais savoir si il y aurait une suite de disponible s'il vous plaît. Demandais-je poliment en le grattifiant d'un sourire sincère.

- Je regarde tout de suite. Je n'en es pour que quelques minutes.

- Merci.

Il se positionna devant un ordinateur dernier cri ACER et tappa à une vitesse incroyable sur le clavier. Puis à peine une seconde plus tard il me regardait de nouveau un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Du faite qu'il me regarde ainsi dans les yeux je constatais que ceux-ci auraient pu être beaux, du fait qu'il étaient bleux mais malheureusement très cerné. Il devait avoir un quota de sommeil très mince ou un sommeil agité, je n'aurais su dire. Son sourire était forçé - cela ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure - mais il restait poli. De plus je remarquais que ses dents n'étaient pas alignées malgré qu'elles soient blanches. Son nez était épais et gachait la beauté de son visage quand à ses cheveux, il leurs auraient fallu un bon coup de tondeuse. Je riais intérieurement face à la cause - ou la non cause - de mon inspection face à son physique.

- Il y a une chambre disponible, me renseigna t-il satisfait, c'est la plus belle suite qu'il nous reste.

- Très bien.

Il se retourna et prit un trousseau de clefs parmis tout ceux qui étaient accrochés au mur - une quantité incroyable - puis après hésitation me les tendis évitant mon regard scrutateur.

- Tenez c'est la chambre n°54 au troisième étage vous la trouverez facilement car elle se trouve être tout au fond du couloir. Laissez vos valises ici un homme d'étage vous les apportera d'ici quelques minutes, si vous avez besoin de quelques chose les numéros utiles sont posés juste à côté du téléphone principal.

- Merci beaucoup.. Hum ne tardez pas trop pour mes valises s'il vous plaît j'en aurais rapidement besoin. Demandais- je en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à mes bien avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers l'ascenseur après l'avoir remercier.

- Sans soucis. Bon séjour parmis nous mademoiselle. Me répondit-il cependant que je m'en allais.

Cet hôtel était l'un des meilleurs de Londres - d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, et je devais avouer que même si le jeune homme de l'accueil prénommé Sébastien avait agit un peu mécaniquement parlant, il m'avait parût très aimable. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et appuyais fébrilement sur le bouton numéro trois tout en baillant de nouveau reprise par un coup de fatigue du à mon long voyag. Puis l'ascenseur monta. Soufflant longuement, j'attrapais mon Iphone se trouvant dans mon sac pour regarder l'heure 8:15 p.m et je vis au passage que j'avais manquer dix appels. Je secouais la tête me doutant de l'émetteur et eu raison lorsque je vis à chaque fois le nom de ma mère Jilly et de ma meilleure amie Gabriella. Je n'en fut même pas étonnée. Je les connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'elles ne me lâcheraient pas jusqu'à ce que je leurs réponde. Ce qui - pour ma mère - ne se ferait sûrement pas dans les jours avenir. Je vis ensuite que deux messages vocaux étaient enregistrer dans ma boîte vocale, je décidais - contre mon gré - de les écouter. J'appelais ma messagerie et le premier message s'activa.

_# Mais putain Monky, ça fait cinq fois que j'essaye de t'appeller, pourquoi est-ce que tu répond pas ? Je sais qu'avec ta famille ça allait pas mais reviens ça sert à rien de fuir au contraire affronte, bordel de merde si tu repond pas, je viens te chercher par la peau du cul s'il le faut !! Et tu me connais tu sais que j'en suis capable. Rappel moi c'est un ordre. #_

Quand le message eu été fini, je fermais les yeux et mon coeur se serrait un peu plus cependant qu'un flash back se produisit dans ma tête et que je nous revit Gab & moi devant l'aéroport Charles de Gaules entrain de parler le jour de mon départ:

**FLASH BACK**

_Gabriella et moi étions toutes deux l'une en face de l'autre devant l'aéroport Charles de Gaule, elle était vêtue de ses lunettes Ray-Ban que je luis avait offerte le noêl précédent et de son impaire Dior._

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en va ta pas le droit je suis ta meilleure amie tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi hein ? Me supplia t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes et en laissant paraître des larmes perler le bord de ses yeux si bien maquiller._

_- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est comme ça il faut que je parte, je dois y aller je n'en peux plus, pardonne moi.. vraiment, je ne t'oublierais jamais Gaby hein ! Il faut que tu le sache je t'aime fort mongolexe. Lui déclarais-je en laissant couler quelques larmes après l'avoir prise dans mes bras et lui avoir souffler un Je t'aime. Mon avion va partir j'y vais, je t'appelle dès que possible._

_Je déglutissa et après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue partis contre mon gré vers une nouvelle vie sous le regard effaré et triste de ma meilleure amie._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je décidais d'hôter ce désagrable souvenir de ma mémoire en secouant rapidemment et écoutais le deuxième message qui était de ma mère alors que je sortais de l'ascenseur me dirigeant ainsi vers ma suite.

_# Mélissa Anaïs Parker veux-tu bien me dire ou tu es ? Cela fait presque 10 heures que l'on te chercher partout, reviens tout de suite à la maison c'est un ordre, si tu ne reviens pas tu va t'en mordre les doigts !! Je peux te l'assurer #_

Deux messages de haine qui mis à part le premier ne m'ont rien fait, ma mère pouvait me couper les vivres, me déshéritée, ou n'importe quoi d'autres, je ne reviendrais jamais, j'arriverais toujours à me débrouiller seule, je l'avais fait jusque là et ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant que tout ça allait changer. De plus hormis l'argent mes parents n'ont jamais été présent à mon égart, par contre Gabriella.. elle.. elle était la seule vrai amie que j'avais eu et je décidais donc de l'appeller. Ce qui me semblait tout à fait normal puisqu'elle avait été l'une des seules à être mon amie pour ce que j'étais. Une vraie amie. Au moment ou je composais son numéro, je me trouvais devant la porte de ma suite. Sortant donc le trousseau de ma poche j'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Je tombais au même moment sur la messagerie de mon amie.

_# Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gabriella, je ne suis pas la pour le moment veuillez laissez un message et je vous rappellerais dès que possible bye # _

_**BIP **_

Après un long soupir je reposais mon Iphone dans mon sac tout en rentrant dans ma suite. En effet celle-ci était sûrement (ou même obligatoirement) la meilleure qu'ils puissent avoir. Elle était comptueuse. Ma chambre, se trouvant au 3eme étage comportait un lit - pouvant contenir au moins trois personnes - bordé de draps blancs et rouges, parfaitement lisse et soyeux cependant que celui-ci était placé entre deux petites table de chevets ou siégeait deux lampes sur pied, rouges à leurs tours. Devant le lit - qui se trouvait en face de la porte situé sur le mur tout au fond - se trouvait une commode en bois marron ou se trouvait un écran plasma géant noir. Sur le côté perpendiculaire au lit se trouvait un canapé en dain, de couleur identique à celle du lit ou au devant, une table de salon en bois vernis avait sa place. Je savais d'avance que je m'y sentirais à mon aise, car la chambre avait quelque chose de vraiment chaleureux et de jovial.

A la droite de la pièce principale ce trouvait une salle de bain, ou j'y rentrait vivement - ayant hâte de la découvrir - découvrant qu'elle était également magnifique, et jacouzzie inclu. Je me voyais déjà à l'intérieur de celui-ci buvant un petit soda tout en écoutant ma musique. Le pied. A gauche de la pièce principale - qui se trouvait être ma chambre - se trouvait un mini bar avec pleins de boissons différentes, suivit d'un mini frigo. Woah, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Mais je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprise puisque vers le fond de ma chambre se trouvait une coiffeuse, avec mirroir, siège et tout le nécessaire. Je cru rêver. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de vivre dans le luxe, mais cette chambre était tout bonnement.. Parfaite. Oui elle était vraiment parfaite et je comprennais entièremment pourquoi on m'avait dit que cette suite était la plus belle. Elle n'avait aucun défauts. Le matin, le soleil entrait probablement par la fenêtre éclairant ainsi la pièce principale, je me hâtais même de se spectacle.

- Mon dieu c'est magnifique. M'exclamais-je tout bas ahurie.

Après avoir fait le tour de ma suite toujours sur mon petit nuage, je décidais de me mettre à l'aise en enlevant ma veste et mes chaussures, que je n'avais toujours pas retirer, puis je partis allumer le jacuzzi afin de m'y installer après avoir eu mes valises. Au même moment un coup retentit à la porte d'entrée et je me hâtais d'aller ouvrir à la volé au jeune homme se trouvant moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il me le rendit tout aussi gentillement.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je vous ramène vos valises.

- Bonsoir. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est que mon travail. Me répondit-il tout sourire. Ou puis-je les poser ?

- A l'entrée ce sera parfait. Merci

Il me sourit derechef et posa mes valises dans l'entrée avant de partir et de me laisser de nouveau seule. Je soupirais et allais fermer la porte à clef afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangée. Attrapant ma valise principale - afin de prendre mon pyjama - je faillis tomber en marchant sur ma chaussure.

- Merde. Jurais-je.

Puis je ne sus pour quelle raison, je me mis à rire de ma bêtises. Sûrement mes nerfs qui lachaient, après tout ce ne serait vraiment pas étonnant avec la journée que j'avais passer. Posant ma valise sur mon lit j'en sortis un short bleu et un débardeur noir et partis me détendre autant que je le pouvais dans mon bain.

Ma nuit fut sans rêve et j'en fus reconnaissante, car je dormis bien - pour la première fois depuis des mois - et le lendemain lorsque je me fîs reveiller par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui affichait le nom de Gabriella, je ne fus pas de si mauvaise humeur que je l'aurais été en temps normal. Après mûre réfléxion - ou je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je décroche ou non - je décidais de ne pas me dérober et de répondre. Je n'allais pas fuir toute ma vie. Respirant un grand coup et j'appuyais sur la touche décrocher,portais le combiner à mon oreille.

- Allo ? Dis-je avec une voix encore fatiguée.

- Méli... Au mon dieu tu décroche enfin, je t'es appeller je ne sais combien de fois hier. S'exclama t-elle ahurie.

- Je sais j'ai écouter ton message, je t'es même rappeller mais je suis tomber sur ta boîte vocale.

- Mais ou est-ce que tu es ? Comment va-tu ? On ce fait un sang d'encre pour toi, ta mère est en train de virée barge et Nate ne sait devient complètement marteau, tu te rend compte.

- Ecoute, je viens juste de me réveiller et d'ailleurs c'est de ta faute parce que c'est toi qui ma réveiller. Ensuite je vais bien donc ne t'en fait pas et pour finir je me fiche qu'ils ce fassent du soucis pour moi, parce que moi je ne m'en fais pas pour eux.

- Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu te fiche que l'on se fasse du soucis pour toi ? Soit, mais dis moi ou est-ce que tu es je vais venir te rejoindre. Me demanda t-elle un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Non tu ne veux pas me dire ou tu es ou non tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne ?

- Les deux, tu reste à Paris et je ne te dirais pas ou je suis.

- Mais.. Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance, c'est... inacceptable.

- Je m'en fiche, je dois te laisser. Aurevoir.

Je raccrochais énervée, mais tout de même honteuse d'avoir parler à ma meilleure amie de cette façon et de lui avoir raccrocher au nez, mais merde, je n'avais pas le choix elle aurait continuer à me poser ses questions à la noix, j'aurais fini par lui dévoiler l'endroit ou je me trouvais, elle serait venue me chercher et bordel je voulais juste que l'on me laisse tranquil, que l'on m'oubli. Etait-ce trop demander ? Je décidais - après une demie heure de paresse - à sortir de mon lit et à m'activer. Je n'allais pas rester dans cette chambre les bras croisés, non certainement pas, j'allais me lever, manger quelque chose, me préparer, chercher un boulot, un logement et je referais ma vie comme si rien ne c'était produit. C'était décider je n'allais pas rester là à m'appitoyer sur mon sort, certainement pas, je comptais bien faire en sorte que tout ce passe pour le mieux. Ce fut déterminée et remontée que je me levais, attrapais ma trousse de toilette quelques fringues propres et me dirigeais calmement vers la salle de bain afin de me préparer.

Après avoir enfilé un slim couleur jean avec un top noir par dessous un gilet bleu foncé et des ballerines noirs, je décidais de me coiffer d'une simple queue de cheval et de ne pas me maquiller préférant rester naturelle et simple et puis je devais avouer être un peu flemarde. Je pris mon sac à main et partis au restaurant de l'hôtel. Qu'allais-je faire ce matin ? A vrai dire je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. C'est en soupirant d'exaspération que je me dirigeais vers l'acsenseur afin d'aller manger un petit quelque chose. J'avais les crocs et je ne voulais pas commencer ma journée le ventre, alors même si je me contentais seulement de boire un café je voulais tout de même avaler quelque chose.

Je partis m'installer à une table de deux places près d'une grande vitre qui laissait entrevoir l'entrée de l'hôtel ainsi que les passant, quand soudain, une idée me vint. Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, j'avais entendu parler des livres de Stephenie Meyer en France - par Gabie qui en raffolait - mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêter attention, à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de cela. Je décidais - contente de ma trouvaille -que j'irais donc acheter les quatres tomes après avoir fini mon petit déjeuné. Je remerciais intérieurement ma grand-mère de m'avoir forcé à prendre des cours d'Anglais forcé car à présent j'étais bilingue et l'anglais ne me posais absolument aucun problème. Heureusement, me dis-je sinon je ne serais jamais partie en Angleterre, et puis de cette façon je pouvais parler à n'importe quel anglais et lire n'importe quel livre de cette langue. Dont les livres de cette très chère Stephenie Meyer.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.. Vous avez choisi ? M'interrompit un jolie soprano cepedant que j'étais en pleine rêveries.

Je levais la tête et la serveuse me gratifia d'un large sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses belles dents blanche et son beau petit minois.

- Bonjour.. eu oui je vais prendre un café avec un croissant s'il vous plaît. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

- Café noir ou au lait ?

- Au lait s'il vous plaît.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Me dit-elle en posant son stylo dans une de ses poches et s'en allant rapidemment.

- Merci.

Elle revint dix minutes plutart avec mon petit déjeuner dans un plateau et le posa devant moi. Après me les avoir donner elle me prévint aimablement que la note de mon déjeuner serait ajoutée à ma reservation de la chambre et que je n'avais donc aucun soucis à me faire. Je la remerciais d'un signe de ête et lui donnais mon identité avant qu'elle prenne congée et aille servir quelqu'un d'autre.

Après être rester une petite heure, en prennant tranquillement mon déjeuner et en réfléchissant à des tas de choses mais surtout au tournant que prennait ma vie, je sortis du restaurant. Regardant l'heure je vis qu'il n'était que 10 a.m et que ma journée commençais à peine. Soufflant un " aurevoir " au personnel, je partis trouver une librairie ou quelque chose se rapprochant de ce genre d'endroit. Malgré l'heure, les rues de Londres étaient bondées de monde et je me surpris à me prerdre rapidemment avant de retrouver mon chemin grâce à un passant très aimable..

Vingt minutes de recherches plus tard, je trouvais enfin une librairie se trouvant dans _Coventry St_ ou était affiché en grand -par une affiche - le livre _Twilight_ de . J'entrai donc à l'intérieur heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvée. Poussant la porte, j'y découvri une femme d'un certain âge plonger dans le rangement de divers magazines. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi lorsqu'elle m'entendit rentrer.

- Bonjour. Me salua t-elle agréablement.

- Bonjour. Lui répondis-je poliement en m'approchant d'elle, puis je repris. Hmm.. escusez moi j'aimerais savoir....

- Oui ?

- Auriez vous les livres de Stephenie Meyer s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh, elle me sourit, bien sûr, lequel désirez vous ? Continua t-elle en ce dirigeant vers un rayon.

- Les quatre s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais faire un pierre de coups.

- Oh, une future fan. Très bien je vous les apporte tout de suite. Plaisanta t-elle en prennant les livres.

- Merci.

Nous nous dirigâmes toutes les deux vers le comptoir afin que je paye, puis une fois qu'elle me les eu donner en les empaquetant dans un petit sac, je partis m'installer dans un petit café _The rainforest Cafe_, ce trouvant à quelques mètres de là, pour pouvoir lire le premier livre tout en sirotant un café, après l'avoir remercier et saluer. A peine eu-je mis un pied à l'intérieur du café qu'une jeune femme brune et jeune vint m'accueillir et me diriger vers une petite table libre, ou elle me proposa quelque chose à boire.

- Je me prendrais un café au lait s'il vous plaît.

Me souriant, elle me fit un signe positif de la tête avant de me dire avenante.

- Tout de suite mademoiselle.

Puis elle s'en alla me chercher ma boisson. Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, je pu - enfin - me permettre, après avoir été servie d'attraper la premier tome intitulé Twilight et de commencer ma lecture.

_" Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais - même si , ces derniers mois , j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire - mais je n'aurais pas penser que ça se passerait ainsi ."_

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un roman puisse m'être aussi familier. J'avais tellement l'impression de comprendre ce que ressentait Bella, de savoir ce qu'elle savait, de ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait... Je me sentais proche de ce personnage, et je du avouer que j'en étais toute chose. C'était la première fois que ça me faisait ça et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Toute cette incertitude, ce manque de confiance en soi, cette maturité acquérie si vite. S'en était réellement troublant.

Je ne me rendis compte de l'heure que lorsque je vis un tas de personnes mangeant. Je ne pensais pas que le temps avait pu filer aussi vite, mais mon ventre - éternel insatisfait - ce fit le plaisir de me le rappeller en emettant un bruit, je devais l'avouer, assez gênant. Ce fut donc en reposant mon livre dans mon sac et en hélant une serveuse que je commendais des frites et un amburger afin de me nourrir et me rassasié avant de continué ma journée. Je pris mon temps pour manger, observant tantôt dehors, tantôt les personnes présentes. Je devais avouer me sentir un peu seule ici, ou tout le monde se connaissait rigolais entre eux ou apprennait à se connaître, alors que moi.. Pauvre petite fille, je me retrouvais toute seule.

Je décidais de ne pas perdre plus de temps et réglais ma note avant de sortir du restaurant café et d'hérer silencieusement le long des rues de Londres et de découvrir un peu ma nouvelle ville. Je fus heureuse d'avoir enfilé un manteau car le temps se couvrait et un petit vent se montrait, me faisant frémir. Durant ma petite promenade touristique je découvrais un cinéma, un autre hôtel, apercevais un park à quelques rues de là ou je me trouvais, des petits commerces et évidemment des pubs ainsi que des starburcks et des appartements.

Se fut lorsque je marchais sur _Shaftesbury Avenue_, que j'aperçue une affiche collé sur un poteau à ma gauche. Une _affiche rose et verte portant les inscriptions d'un certain pub du nom de The Groucho Club _avec un dessin d'une guitare et d'un micro. Je me stoppais et regardais plus attentivement l'affiche. Curieuse comme j'étais..

_" Soirée Karaoké au Groucho Club à 7:30 p.m ce vendredi. Venez faire partagez votre talent juste pour le Fun "_.

L'idée d'y faire un tour, histoire de me changer les idées et de faire de nouvelles recontre sans pour autant aller plus loin - me traversa l'esprit. Et puis il fallait l'avouer la soirée paraissait prometteuse, ce fut donc d'un pas résolue que j'arrachais l'affiche sans me soucier du regard des gens et continuais mon chemin après avoir plier le papier et l'avoir fourrer dans mon sac.

Je dus malheureusement avouer que mon après-midi ne fut pas très fructueuse, puisqu' hormis trainer et découvrir Londres, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à me chercher un quelconque travail et puis les appels constant de ma famille ne m'aidèrent pas non plus à me concentrer. Ce fut entièrement dépitée que je rentrais à l'hôtel d'un pas lourd et soucieux. A peine fûs-je dans ma chambre que j'hôtais mes ballerines et m'affalais sur mon lit en allumant la télé. Evidemment - et pour bien me faire chier, oui, oui c'est ça - il n'y avait strictement rien à la télé. Puis coup de bol mon Iphone se mit une nouvelle fois à sonner. Qui était-ce ? Ironiquement je secouais la tête. J'avais une chance sur deux. Soit c'était ma mère, soit Gabriella.

Je fus très étonné de décrouvrir que ce n'était aucunes des deux mais que justement c'était Nate. Ahh.. Il n'était pas mieux, mais je décidais de décrocher pour la forme.... Sans pour autant parler la première.

- ...

- Allo ? Mélissa ? T'es là ?

- ...

- Arrête tes manigences, je sais que tu es là, alors magne toi de me répondre.

Jouant l'indifférente, je regardais distraitement mes ongles tout en répondant nonchalement.

- Mais tu es de bonne humeur toi.

- Espèce d'abrutie !! Tonna mon ami. Pourquoi tu es partie je ne sais ou ?

- Mon cher Nattie, si tu m'appelle pour m'insulter sache que je n'hésiterais pas à raccorcher.

J'adorais faire la fille autaine avec lui, car ni lui ni moi n'aimions ça, mais je savais que ça l'enervait encore plus et, ba oui, aujourd'hui j'avais envie de faire chier mon monde. Bah.. Personne n'est parfait.

- Arrête avec ta voix de pétasse s'il te plaît.

- Hey !! Tu te calme s'il te plaît, criai-je en commençant légèrement à m'enerver. Maintenant que tu m'a mise de mauvaise humeur je vais te prévenir que le fait de me harceler de coup de fil ne servira à rien. Je ne répondrais plus. Oublier moi MERDE !!!

Je rageais et balançais mon téléphone à travers la pièce après avoir raccrocher au nez de mon ami. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me taper sur le système c'était pas possible. Je plongeais mon visage dans mon oreiller et me mis à crier de rage extériorisant mon sentiment de haine. Putain.. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de m'en aller après ce qu'il c'était passer. Ca ne me semblait pas bien compliquer à comprendre quand même. Mais non..

Ces idiots devaient en rajouter et bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaies. Bande d'idiots !!

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Je continue ou pas? **

**Gros bisoux. Gwladys**


End file.
